Not So Angelic Angel
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Death and life are simply part of a never ending cycle. Mako and Sen were aware that there were mysteries that couldn't be answered. But after dying and feeling regret in their hearts they find themselves in the afterlife. Well let's just say those two have a bit of history and some words left unsaid.


Not So Angelic Angel

 **Author Notes: Hey this is Mako and lets be blunt, I love anime but one of the ones that made a huge impact for me and still does is Angel Beats. So Here is a one shot. Sen and I are going to live our lives and die in ways that makes us feel regretful.**

 **Oh how long can I hold a grudge...pretty long time surprisingly, now on with the story. I don't own Angel Beats.**

 _Feudal Japan-3rd P.O.V_

This world we live in. Chaos and death in utmost certain. Everyday no matter the time nor place we see grotesque acts of inhumanity. Those who are strong trample over the weak, the weak simply becomes lifeless additions to the ground.

Mako Riashi is not one such. She was one of the very few lucky survivors of war and famine. With her experience with fighting and weapons, she became a strong hearted samurai. Protecting those in need, teaching to way of honor and respect for both the living and the death.

She eventually found a place to call her own, building a small village for people to live in peace. Many were under her careful tutelage. She was still young, not even 20, yet she became a celebrity. Never did she expect to die the way she did.

It was nearly dawn, she was already awake and enjoying her meal in peace. One of her apprentices, Sen had arrived to join her. He was a determined, passionate swordsmen. He held promise. He was like many of the people Mako had met.

A child with no sense of purpose other then living. And like many others he became entranced with her skill and intuition, since the day they met he was a dedicated follower. **"What will today's lesson be Lady Mako?"** She sipped her tea, contemplating.

As disciplined as she may be, it was still however very early in the morning. **"I'm not sure yet, i'll probably have it figured when the remaining students arrive. Until then you can focus on your warm up and guard stances."** Content that he'd have a bunch of personal drills this day he dug into his meal with glee.

They never thought that there'd be an invasion this morn. Warning bells rung, echoing throughout the entire town, all of the civilians were awake and aware. **"Mistress Mako! An army of 200 came!"** Marching their way through the hidden village's traps would slow them down, but it won't stop them.

She rose from her seat. **"Place half of our most capable fighters to ambush them. The remaining half will escort all civilians to safety. We may lose our home, but it beats our lives. Sen."** He rose immediately. **"Yes Milady!"** He would obey her every command, follow her to the depths of hell if given the order.

 **"Head to my armory, bring out the Lunar Eclipse. That's my most prized blade."** He runs towards the back of her home. Heeding to accomplishing his task. A rumble of the earth caught the master sword wielder nearly off balance. **"Don't tell me they're firing cannons?!"** Quickly she advanced to her room.

Doning on armor, her hair tied neatly into a ponytail. All she needed in her possession would be her sword, and she would head off into battle. **"Lady Mako!"** He was coming fast and furious. Sweat blazed down his face, as he uplifted the heavy sheathed blade. He took it out, to hand to her, unaware of his footing.

With the land in an unbalance, he trip. Her eyes widened as time slowed. The long metallic weapon pierced through her entire entity, armor, flesh and bone. **"Ugh!"** Death came too quickly for her, she fell to the ground, blood, her blood soaking into the floor. **"MISS MAKO!"** That day Sen grieved.

Taking her teachings and prized possession, he stalked out of the village obliterating the army that caused her death. It was an accident that caused scars. She drifted through darkness. Mako relived through her memories. Up until the sight of her death.

Emotions played through, humiliation, annoyance, regret. These were feelings she was used to controlling and hiding when she was alive. But the intensity was all the worse now. For she was alone with nothing but these thoughts. Thoughts of what could've been, no what should've been.

When she next comes to, she finds herself in a new place, nay a new realm. Where time and space are irrelevant. **"Welcome to the afterlife."** Her eyes met with another's. It was then she knew that the concept of life and now apparently death, was nothing like she believed.

 _Years later..._

He grew. Gaining the skill and experience to live on in her footsteps. His devotion to the art of swordsmanship expanding beyond his imaginations. Because of that night, he himself became something new.

Sen was traveling. Doing much like his master did before him. Extending his knowledge and help to others. However he didn't get far on his journey. **"Well looky here. We got ourselves some company boys."** Bandits, thugs who loved nothing more then to steal and kill.

The young man growled. His hand tightening on the sheath of his master's sword. **"Do you have any idea who you're messing with?"** He was surrounded. They were steadily making into his personal space. **"Hya!"** Releasing the sharpened memento of his teacher he lifted it high into the air.

His purpose was to swiftly slice the enemy in front of him in half. He never got the opportunity. An arrow lodged into his head. He fell, the arrow embedded into skull sinking deeper. **"Alright boys, let's rob him. That sword will be quite the price on the market."** The bandits were unable to get the sword.

Or the body for that matter. For both had disappeared with a ghost of a mist covering the corpse and weapon. **"Um uh let's get outta here."** They flee. Like the cowards they are.

 **"Kyaa! Ho!"** Strike, strike, the two combatants were at lightning speeds slashing at one another. Since their encounter they've become close companions. Training, honing their skills of battle. They held different ranks, different roles and weaknesses. It became quite the challenge. Their eyes glazed during the fight.

As they broke apart from the match of power. Mako sheathed her tool for murder. **"Lady Shiina it seems we'll have to continue our spar another night."** With a grateful bow, the one named Shiina also contained her daggers. **"On what occasion do you cease your attack?"**

Both held indifferent expressions. But you could clearly see the demonic amusement coming from the samurai. **"It seems one of my students has reached this plane. I thought I'd best pay him a visit."** Winds whistles passed the ladies.

The ninja assassins dark hair covered his pink orbs. Blinding her emotions from her comrade. **"I see."** Within an instant, Mako was alone. To make her calm decline to her student's destination.

 **"Oh how I've waited for this day."** He was confused, he was lost, he had no remembrance of his past. His only companion this cold illuminated night was his sword. That he couldn't even recall the name of. Suddenly without even realizing it, he knew another's presence was here.

Turning he saw a woman. Her hair was strange, crimson locks elegantly lifted into a ponytail, revealing dark moss eyes. She stared at him, almost analyzing. He couldn't read a thing from her posture or her facial expression. But he felt that she was familiar. **"Who are you?!"** Sen wouldn't admit it, but he was alarmed.

Bearing a long skirt and long sleeved shirt, it was odd clothing to him. Until he realized he was in some strange clothes, pants and a buttoned shirt. **"Where are we?!"** His questions go unanswered as she takes and examines the sword. **"Hey! Give that back."**

His eyes widened in surprised. One moment he and she were facing eachother, the next instant she was behind him, sliding her hands small, delicate fingers on the cool metal. He rushed, charging in hopes of having her drop the sword in surprise.

But she didn't even flinch. Instead using his momentum to push him into running faster, creating more distance. Finally she sighs. **"To think you'd lose your memory. It's almost more insulting then just dying by your hand and you descending to the heavens."**

She made no sense to him. All he had the burning desire for was getting that blade back. **"Return it. It belongs to me."** The strange game of keep away came to be. Sen was making no progress. **"Considering it was mine to begin with, you have no right in calling it yours."** He took out his dagger.

Hoping to slash the woman, but she nimbly darted out of its range. **"You haven't changed a bit. Still relying on trying to surprise your opponents then meeting them head on with your own skills. Poor Lunar Eclipse, it's become rather dull under your care."** To tell the truth he was feeling rage from the insult.

 **"Hey I can't be expected to clean it every damn time i get into a fight."** Never would he reveal it but the young swordsman was alarmed. _'How does she know the name of the sword?'_ He was an open book to her. Her glare froze the air. Paralyzing him from the intensity and pure fear.

She was disappointed in him, moreso she was angry with him. **"You've become cocky and arrogant in the time i've been gone, using my prized katana to strike fear and bloodlust into people's hearts. But most importantly pretending like my death was insignificant. When you had been the one to end my life."**

There was not a thing he could say or do. His only capability was watching and listening. **"There is still much for you to learn. And your lesson starts now Sen. New Moon Sonata!"** He couldn't follow her movements, was unable to predict her intentions.

He realized however, as pain scorched through his entire body. A fragment of his memory returned. A scene involving him as a child, being trained with a woman who had an identical face. **"Lady...Mako"** His body was slashed to shreds.

Shiina who had been watching the reunion from afar caught her friend's gaze. **"Seems he's stepped into an eternal hell."** For the rest of her existence. Until her soul finds rest from the shame of her death and the shame of her student's actions. She would spend every waking moment making his afterlife miserable.

The end~

 **Author Notes: Yay! It's done~**

 _Sen: My sword and who are you you crazy lady!? What the hell is wrong with you!_

 **Mako: *Slashes had off* Well whatta you know. We're in the afterlife. And thank you all so much for reading though we would like favs/follows/reviews.**


End file.
